Talk:Irelia/Strategy/@comment-65.254.28.194-20120612152541
Ive got to say, based on what Ive read here in this forum I noticed a couple of things; 1- A lot of people think irelia should be nerfed without giving much of a reason for it. 2- There seem to be a plethora of "OP/Best builds" Personally, when it comes to any champion in this wonderful game, the effectiveness of said champion is largely (if not entirely) dependent on the user/summoner (YOU). There is no champion that even the worst/lowest elo players can play that instantly makes them start winning. There are champions who are easier to use and thusly easier to do well with, but none that are so powerful that even the first day noob will pick up and go legendary with while carrying team to victory. It just doesnt happen. That being said, I have played irelia when she was free, havnt bought her, (though I am eager to do so) and based on my collective personal experience and experience for watching others, I think the following is an all around effective build for The Will of the Blades. Core Items (Must Have): -Merc Treads (stack with her passive and provide MR. Only other option is Tabis and only if you are soloing top against a very high ad dmg output that is pwning ur face). -Trinity Force: This is simply a must have item, it provides mana, health, move speed, atk spd, dmg, ap, and gives on hit effects : slow and sheen. Dont build without it. Guardian Angel: This I assume I will come under fire for, but first listen. GA besides giving armor and MR, gives its wonderful passive that we all love to hate. I like GA not solely for its ressurection, but the what the presence of that ressurection does to the mentality of the enemy team. In team fights, no one in their right mind targets you allowing you to wreak havoc on the enemy team. When you are alone and dueling, you're going to win 9/10 because of it, or they will run. When you get ganked (even in a 5 v 1 gank) It buys extra time for your team to get there and most likely have wasted opponents ults and stuns etc. on you. It is an irelia core item. Other items: Wits End: I like wits end because its more MR, AS for hiten style dmg, and on hit magic dmg. Randuins Omen: I recommend randuins bc you should have a HoG from early game, and building into randuins is easy from there, plus its passive slow, and its active slow, and its overall hp bonus and hp regen make it an ideal item for irelia (not to mention the armor bonus). LAST ITEM: for a last item i would recommend adjusting to the situation of the particular game, Examples: If you are the only tank and need to be tankier get warmogs (yes even at the end of the game) or sunfire cape (though you prolly wont need either bc of GA). If you are rolling face, and want to roll face harder get IE, BT, or Cleaver, which ever you facny, (personally prolly IE or BT). If you are in a tight game, and you arent the only tank and you want more dmg and defense simultaneously, then consider MoM, Atmas, wriggles (though I would not recommend buying this late unless you cant afford anything else). And other choices could be mardreds, yumus, pd etc. apologies for the length